Just Super
by Firebird Maximus
Summary: When the newly formed Titan South,are on their first mission in Smallville, they meet Superboy. The problem is that he does not want to become a Teen Titan. But he's going to need their help to stop evil robots who are intent on stealing his powers.
1. Opener and Theme Song

Just Super

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, Jinx, Kid Flash, Thunder, Lightning, Superboy and Gizmo, they are all owned by D.C Comics, all I own are Computress and Zarthargor Maximus so you can't sue me, cause I don't get no money from it (unfortunately).

_Somewhere in Kansas_

A girl flew through the air, heading towards a tall T-shaped tower. The girl had grey skin, pink cheeks, her eyes were glowing with pink magical energy, she had pink hair that was in a curved shape and had two black stripes going through it. The girl was wearing a black gothic dress with a purple part on the top of it, a black necklace with a purple gem stone dangling from it, purple and black striped tights and a pair of black shoes with purple high heels.

The girl landed in front of the tower and immediately her eyes stopped glowing to reveal that they were pink. "Well I've made it" said Jinx.

Jinx entered the entry code for the tower and once the doors opened she stepped into the tower and then headed into the elevator. Once in the elevator she pressed the button marked M (for the main room) and when the elevator stopped and the doors opened Jinx took her first step into the main room of the Titans South Tower.

_Main Room of the Titans South Tower_

Jinx entered the main room and found that it looked exactly like Titans Tower back in Jump City, "at least this place won't have blue gunk in the fridge" said Jinx, it was then she noticed that a teenage boy was throwing cushions off the sofa, looking for something.

The boy had whitish yellow skin and was wearing sleek orange and yellow samurai armour, on his chest was a yellow lightning bolt symbol, he was also wearing an orange topless, backless and faceless helmet, he had yellow spiky hair that looked as though it had been struck by lightning.

"So what are you looking for Lightning" asked Jinx, Lightning immediately looked up, "I'm looking for the remote, so if you don't mind moving witch girl" said Lightning, rudely. "Don't mind him he's always like that" said a large teenage boy, who was sitting by the computer playing a video game.

This boy had grayish blue skin and wore modified samurai armour like Lightning only it was dark blue and semi blue and had a light blue cloud symbol, the boy also wore a semi blue cap/samurai helmet thingy which covered most of his navy blue hair.

"I should have known Robin would assign both of the famous Storm Twins to the same team" said Jinx with a smirk, "Well you know the old saying; united they stand divided they fall" replied Thunder.

Another boy arrived in the room, the boy was wearing a yellow costume that covered most of his body, he was also wearing red gloves and boots, on his chest was a red lightning bolt, the boy had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hey you made it" said Kid Flash, "Yeah I did" replied Jinx, smiling _(AN/1)_ it was then that Jinx noticed something, "wasn't there supposed to be 5 of us here" asked Jinx. "There is" came a voice from the computer; suddenly a large glow came out of the computer and began taking a humanoid shape before fading to reveal a teenage girl.

The girl was wearing a white costume that covered most of her body except her eyes and her mouth, she also wore turquoise gloves and boots and had a turquoise cape, on her chest was a yellow floppy-disc symbol with a c on it, she had glowing yellow hair and her eyes were covered by yellow, transparent science goggles.

"Nice powers" said Jinx; "Thanks, I'm Computress" replied the girl, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Computress, I'm..." "Jinx, real name: Jessica Linx, you were born on Friday the 13th, you can manipulate probability giving your opponents bad luck, you were one of the top three students at the Hive Academy and you were the leader of the Hive Five" said Computress, casually. Computress upon seeing the confused look on Jinx's face, she added "I've read your profile".

"What's Tavis looking for" asked Computress, noticing Lightning "I can't find the remote" said Lightning. "I found it under the sofa 5 minutes ago" said Kid Flash, "Well where'd you put it" asked Lightning, rudely. "I left it on the arm of the sofa, maybe you knocked it under the sofa whilst you were looking for it" said Kid Flash, "Come on if it was under the sofa I would have found...", whilst Lightning was talking Kid Flash had super-sped over to the sofa pulled a remote out from under the sofa and had sped back to where he was standing and was now holding the remote with a smirk on his face, "It" finished Lightning seeing the remote in Kid Flash's hand.

"Well now that that's settled who's our team leader" asked Jinx, "I am" said both Lightning and Kid Flash, simultaneously. "Ok I know how to settle this we vote" said Jinx, "Okay raise your right hand if you vote for Lightning", Thunder and Lightning both raised their hands. "If you vote for Kid Flash raise your hand" both Jinx and Kid Flash raised their hands. Everyone looked at Computress, the only one who hadn't voted, "I'm still deciding" said Computress. "Oh come on, my powers are so much better than his" shouted Lightning; "Hey I've had years of training" said Kid Flash, "so what! Training won't help you do nothing" said Lightning; "Tell that to my Uncle Max" replied Kid Flash.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the group of 5 rushed to the computer "there's some kind of attack or disturbance 5 miles from here" said Thunder accessing the computer, "It's in a town called Smallville" read Computress. "Well what are we waiting for lets go" said both Kid Flash and Lightning, both of them simultaneously super sped out of the tower towards Smallville. "Typical the alarms barely gone off and both Bart and Tavis have already left" said Computress, "Well we'd better catch up" said Jinx, who then flew after the two speedsters, "how are we supposed to catch up with them" asked Thunder, Computress did not respond but instead pointed at the ground, suddenly thousands of pixels appeared from nowhere and formed a giant CD underneath both herself and Thunder, the CD then hovered in the air before flying towards Smallville.

_Smallville_

The people in Smallville ran screaming as several robots terrorized the town. The robots were completely silver and had rectangular upper torsos with a large Z symbol going across it, cylinder armour on their shoulders, lower arms and legs and had dome like feet. The robots were destroying everything in sight by shooting green beams from their eyes and hands, until some of them were struck by a bolt of electricity, a sonic blast, a pink magical energy blade, and several flying CD'S and disassembled by a yellow and red streak. The streak stopped to reveal that it was Kid Flash who was standing with the other members of the Titans South, "Okay we can either do this the easy way or the hard way" said Kid Flash. The robots then started to come towards the group of 5, "Guess they chose the hard way, now its time to send these tinmen back to oz" said Lightning. "Titans South Go!" shouted both Kid Flash and Lightning at the same time, the two glared at each other before battling the robots with the other members of the Titans South.

Jinx successfully used her flight to dodge the robots' laser blasts whilst causing them to magically explode or by firing energy blades at them. Kid Flash used his superspeed to dodge the robots attacks and when ever a blast came near him he would vibrate his molecules so that they would phase through him, he also ran at the robots phasing through them whilst ripping out their parts. The Storm Twins worked together with Thunder hitting the robots with bursts of sonic energy, shattering the robots' armour, whilst Lightning finished them off by blasting them with electricity, causing the robots to overload. Computress phased into the robots' possessing them and either short-circuited them or made them blast the other robots.

Eventually all the robots were defeated, "well that was easy" said Lightning; he really shouldn't have said that. Suddenly the broken parts of metal that had been the robots melted into silver goo before reforming into the same robots except there was now at least as twice as many. "You have got to be kidding" said Jinx.

Meanwhile whilst the residents of Smallville were running away from the scene of terror, one teenage boy was heading in the opposite

direction, the boy went into a phone booth in an alley way, he opened the black jacket he was wearing to reveal a red outlined, yellow diamond symbol with a red stylized S in it.

_**Theme song:**_

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans_

_From their tower they can see it all_

_Teen Titans_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans Go_

_With their super powers they unite_

_Teen Titans_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_Teen Titans_

_They've got the bad guys on the run _

_They'll never stop till the job gets done_

_Cause when the world is loosing all control_

_Teen Titans Go_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Go_

_Teen Titans_

_Authors Notes: _

1. I do not support the Kid Flash/Jinx pairing, I hate the Kid Flash/Jinx pairing and I will never support the Kid Flash/Jinx pairing.

2. This fic was originally going to be a oneshot, but due to the fact it was taking me ages to write it (mostly because I have a short attention span and offen put things off till the last minute) I've decided to split it into different chapters


	2. Superboy

Just Super

_Smallville_

The 5 members of The Titans South attempted to defeat the robots once more, but unfortunately it wasn't going well. Jinx blasted several robots with magical energy blades but as she attempted to do the same to another group of robots, one of the robots that she had defeated reformatted and blasted her in the back. Another defeated robot reformed into an arm and grabbed Kid Flash's leg as he was running, so not only was he unable to move but he lost his concentration long enough to be blasted by another robot. As Lightning and Thunder blasted some robots, the robots created a force field causing their attacks to be bounced back at them. Computress then possessed a robot, but the robot had sent a signal to the other robots, so they blasted the robot destroying it and weakening Computress.

Just as the local police were arriving one of the robots grabbed a near buy car and chucked it at the officers. One of the officers closed his eyes waiting for the car to hit him, it never did the officer opened his eyes to see hovering in front of him was a teenage boy holding the car above him.

The boy was dressed in a blue costume that did not cover his head; the costume also had red gloves and boots, each with a jagged rim, he also wore a red cape that also had a jagged rim, and red underwear over the pants section of his costume and on his chest was the red outlined, yellow diamond symbol with a red stylized S in it. The boy had black messy hair and green eyes which were glowing with red fire like energy.

The teen effortlessly tossed the car at one of the robots, temporarily destroying it before it reformatted. "Looks like you guys need a hand" said Superboy, flying over to where the Titans South were. "Kon?" said Kid Flash upon realizing who the new teenager was, "Imp" is that you asked Superboy, "Its Kid Flash now" replied Kid Flash.

Suddenly all of the robots lost interest in the Titans and began attacking Superboy, the robots fired their lasers at Superboy, whose eyes were glowing red with fire like energy, but the lasers didn't even faze him. "Please like that's going to work" said Superboy, who super-sped at the robots smashing them to pieces, as if they were made of glass. A group of robots created a green forcefield in front of themselves, the forcefield then turned into an energy sphere, the sphere was then blasted at Superboy, but his hair started flowing as if there was a wind blowing and he suddenly fired a blast of red fiery energy from his head, completely destroying the energy sphere. The last remaining robot fired a laser from its eyes at Superboy, "that tickles, now it's my turn" said Superboy, his eyes glowed red but not with fiery energy, he then shot out red lasers from his eyes melting the robot.

The robots then began to reformat, Superboy saw this and started flying around them, flying faster and faster creating a tornado, which scattered the molecules of the robots, breaking them down to mere atoms. Once the robots were completely destroyed, Superboy stopped.

"Hey he just stole our battle" said Lightning, ungratefully; "He also saved our lives" replied Computress, "What's your point".

"Thanks for helping us" said Jinx, holding out her hand, hoping for Superboy to shake it. "No problem, but in future let me handle Smallville on my own" said Superboy, coldly before flying off into the sky.

"Rude much" said Jinx, "Who was that guy anyway" asked Thunder, "That was Kon-El aka Superboy, the teen of steel".

_Main Room of the Titans South Tower_

"Can you believe that guy" shouted Lightning, pacing through the room. "I mean we have the robots right where we wanted them, and here comes Mr. Invincible, Flying, Laser Vision, Strong Boy to steal our fight, I mean what makes him so special? "Um… he's invincible, he can fly, he's got laser vision and he's strong" replied Thunder, who was sitting on the sofa.

"You shouldn't let him get to yer, he's just not a people person" said Kid Flash, entering the room. "How do you know him anyway?" asked Jinx, who was sitting in a corner of the room, reading a book _(sound familiar?). _"I met him once just shortly after I had become a superhero" answered Kid Flash.

"I'm guessing buy the nickname he gave you, you met him before you were Kid Flash" said Computress who was by the computer seeing what she could find on Superboy, on the computer was an image of Superboy, only instead of the costume he had worn earlier, he was wearing a black shirt, with a red outlined, black diamond symbol with a red stylized S in it, a pair of navy blue jeans and some black shoes.

"Find anything" asked Jinx, putting her book down and walking over to the computer. "Not much" replied Computress, "he originally battled Superman, apparently he was working for one of Superman's enemy, but later saw the error of his ways and became Superman's sidekick and in an interview with Lois Lane, Superman claimed that Superboy was his cousin".

"and his Kryptonian name is Kon-El" added Kid Flash who was now lying on the sofa, "Kon-El, sounds Spanish" said Lightning, "Do you speak Spanish" asked Kid Flash, with a smirk on his face. "No" said Kid Flash reluctantly.

"Maybe we should ask him to join us" suggested Thunder, "Oh yeah that's a great idea, except there's only one problem, we don't know where he lives" said Lightning, sarcastically. "No but I could find out where" said Kid Flash, "how about we checkout Smallville and I'll find out where Kon lives?"

_Secret Evil Lair_

Watching a replay of the battle in Smallville, was a robot similar to the ones the Titans South had thought, only this one had spikes coming out of both his legs and arms, the armour on his shoulder was a dome shaped, on his chest was a triangle with a Z on it and his head was Dome shaped and had green eyes.

"You said that when you upgraded the Zartharbots, they would be unbeatable" said the robot holding a boy up by his neck. The boy was very short and bald; he was wearing a green suit, with a silver metal backpack and some green goggles. "Hey they beat the new titans" said Gizmo.

The robot threw Gizmo across the room and into a wall. "I do not care about these teenaged titans, I only care about the Kryptonian" said the robot pointing at the computer screen which now displayed a picture of Superboy.

"I found you frozen solid with the other criminal lowlife of this planet and now you will find out this Superboy's weakness and add it to the Zarthabots, follow my orders and I shall reward you, do not and you will feel the wrath of Zarthargor Maximus" shouted the robot.

_Smallville Library_

Once in Smallville the Titans South had split up, Thunder had gone to get something to eat, Lightning had reluctantly gone with him (after being informed by Thunder that there were no video arcades in Smallville), Computress had gone to find a computer store, Kid Flash went to find out where Superboy lived (that was after he gets to know some local girls) and Jinx had gone to the library.

Now she was sitting in the library with three books, Spells and Curses: A Guide to Magic by Madame Salena _(AN1)_, The Light, The Dark and The Arts by Mr. Mike L Pix _(AN2) _and Seeing beyond your karma and luck by Dr O Megan Hedron (AN3).

Suddenly a group of three boys came over to her; "Hey Goth girl whatcha reading" asked the leader of the boys, "Get lost" said Jinx. "Or what, you gonna kick our butts like you did with dem robots, NOT!" said the second boy, giving the third boy a high five. "I'd leave her alone, if I were you" came a voice, the group of boys turned around to see another boy.

This boy had black hair that looked as though it had been forcibly gelled and/or combed down and green eyes covered by a pair of glasses. He wore a black jacket that covered his white shirt, and most of his jeans and a pair of black shoes. "And why should we" said the leader, trying to sound tough although it was obvious he was scarred of this boy, "Think about it, the girl managed to battle some robots, she may not have defeated them, but she can easily defeat you and that's without my help, or you could choose the better option" said the boy, holding out a five dollar note. The leader walked over to the boy and took the note and left with the other two boys. The boy looked over at Jinx, then walked towards the exit, "Hey wait your not even gonna tell me your name" said Jinx, the boy stopped "My name is Conner Kent", he said before leaving.

Suddenly Jinx's communicator went off, everyone turned, shhhhushhhhhhhing her, "Sorry" said Jinx, leaving the library. "Jinx her" she said, speaking into the communicator, "Its K.F. I've found Superboy's place".

_Secret Evil Lair_

"Sir I've finished building the power transferer device" said Gizmo, "What information do you have on the young kryptonian" asked Zarthargor. "Well that's the thing you may not get all the sun-powered kryptonian powers" replied Gizmo, nervously, "What do you mean" shouted Zarthargor, "Well it turns out that Superboy is only half Kryptonian so he only has a few powers and the only power you'll probably get is his Tactile Telekinesis" answered Gizmo.

"Tactile Telekinesis?", "yeah this telekinetic energy that allows him to mimic some Kryptonian powers" explained Gizmo. "What powers?" asked Zarthargor, "Super Strength, Speed, Flight and Invulnerability". "Perfect" said Zarthargor. "and the boy's weakness", Gizmo handed Zarthargor a box; he opened the box to reveal a green glow, Zarthargor smiled.

"So now can I have my reward" asked Gizmo, nervously, "Yes Gizmo you shall have your reward" said Zarthargor, suddenly he spun around and grabbed Gizmo, by the neck with his left hand. A silver sphere molded out of Zarthargor's right hand, he then shoved the sphere down Gizmo's throat and let go of him.

Gizmo opened his mouth and silver liquid poured out of it, consuming his entire body. When it was over Gizmo now had a silver metal, body, instead of goggles he had green bug like eyes and some metal spider legs had come out of his backpack. "Now finish upgrading the Zartharbots" demanded Zarthargor, "Yes Master Maximus" said Gizmo, walking off, on his spider legs.

_Authors Notes:_

1. A reference to the villain from the Supergirl movie

2. A reference to the villain Mr Mxyzptlk

3. A reference to the Omegahedron from the Supergirl Movie


	3. Capture at Kent Farm

Just Super

_Smallville: Kent Farm_

"This is where Superboy lives" said Lightning, staring at the Kent Farm. "What were you expecting a mini-Fortress of Solitude?" said Kid Flash, smirking, "a mini-what?", "never mind" said Jinx.

The 5 members approached the house and Kid Flash, knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an old woman, the old woman had short grey hair, she wore a purple, white collared, jumper, a pair of semi dark blue trousers and dark blue shoes.

"Can I help you" asked the old woman, who didn't seem surprised to see them there. "Yeah I'm a friend of Kon's "said Kid Flash, "Then you must be Bart Allen, come in" replied Martha Kent.

The Titans South walked in to the house. "Hey you're the kids who thought those robots" said an old man, who entered the room holding a can of beer. The Jonathan Kent had grey hair; he wore a pair of glasses, a cream shirt, and a brown belt with a silver belt buckle, olive green trousers and a pair of brown shoes.

"Well I've found out there was a spaceship sitting a few miles, so I'm think that the robots aren't fro..." said a teenager, as he came down the stairs and saw the Titans South."Conner you're Superboy?" asked Jinx, Conner immediately ran back up the stairs (at normal speed). "Oh my, I don't think Conner is in the mood to talk to you" said Martha Kent. "I'm gonna see if I can talk to him" said Jinx, rushing up the stairs.

_Conner's Room_

Jinx entered Conner's room, which didn't have much in it apart from a bed with a Superman poster above it, a wardrobe and a poster. Jinx walked over to the window and looked out at the barn.

_Kent Barn_

Jinx walked up to Conner and sat next to him. "Listen I no you want me to join your team, but I work alone" said Conner, "Oh really then what were you doing with Superman in Metropolis" asked Jinx. "Look I moved to Smallville, to get away from my cousin because he's always looking over me" answered Conner.

"O.K. what is your problem" asked Jinx, "you wanna know what my problem is, its because I'm a clone, I was created by Lex Luthor, using his own DNA mixed with Superman's and you know what he sent me to do, he sent me to destroy Superman and In the process I all most harmed several innocent people and I am afraid that I'll eventually winding up just like Luthor".

"Hey listen just because 1/2 your DNA is from a bad guy, doesn't mean your evil, if you were evil would you have become a superhero, would Superman have forgiven you and let you become his sidekick, it doesn't matter what the guy who created you was like, it only matter what you are like" said Jinx, "let me guess you learned that from your boyfriend Imp" replied Conner.

"Actually K.F.s not my boyfriend, he's already got two girls back in Central City, or so he claims _(AN1)_ and there's someone I kinda like".

"And does he like you back" asked Conner, "Well I'm not sure you see he once betrayed me once back when I was a villain and I'm not sure whether he actually liked me or if he was just pretending" replied Jinx. "And you're willing to overlook that and forgive him" asked Conner. "Well if I'm willing to overlook the fact that he's half robot, I guess I can overlook the fact that he betrayed when I was with the Hive". _(AN2)_

Suddenly several Zartharbots burst through the roof, one fired a laser blast Conner, sending him flying backwards into one of the barn walls. Conner immediatly stood back up and tore off the remains of his clothing to reveal his costume, tactile telekinesis flowed through his body as is neat hair became messy again.

Superboy and Jinx battled the Zartharbots, until the other titans arrived.

Kid Flash, avoided the Zartharbots' energy blasts, but every time he tried to phase into them he found that he was unable to do so. "I think these guys have been upgraded, they're vibrating at the same frequency as me" said Kid Flash. "KFs right the robots armour is more stronger than the last time" said Lightning, who was shooting electricity at the Zartharbots, near him Thunder was creating bursts of sonic energy at the Zartharbots, but neither of their attacks were working. Computress, who after failing to possess the Zartharbots, had created giant CD shields in front of herself, "they must also have some kind of anti-viral program installed, I can't control them" said Computress.

Superboy punched through one of the Zartharbot's armour, to reveal a green glow and he collapsed in pain, green vain spreading across his skin. Kid Flash looked up to see Superboy, lying on the ground in pain, it was then he saw the green glowing rock inside the Zartharbot's chest, "Kryptonite". Kid Flash ran at the Zartharbot, but it create a Kryptonite forcefield around itself and Superboy. Kid Flash ran at the forcefield, but another Zartharbot punched him, sending him flying through the barn wall. The Kryptonite forcefield flew out of the barn and across the sky, taking Superboy with it.

_Authors Notes: _

1. In case your wondering the two girls would be Valerie Perez and Carol Bucklen

2. Now you know who I pair Jinx with (Cyborg)


	4. Titans South Go!

Just Super

_Titans South Tower_

In the main room of the Titans South Tower, Thunder stood at the computer searching for any information on the Zartharbots, or anything that might help find Superboy. Behind him stood Jinx who was double checking the information, meanwhile Kid Flash paced back and forth at superspeed.

"Will you quit doing that" said Jinx, who had been watching him out of the corner of her eye; "sorry" said Kid Flash instantly sitting on the sofa. "You find anything yet" asked Kid Flash, "apart from a few spaceship sightings, nothing" replied Jinx. "I was thinking couldn't Computress build something, to lock on to Superboy's tactile telekinesis, so we can find him" asked Thunder, "Yeah, but the robots probably have him trapped with Kryptonite, so his tactile telekinesis would be too weak for us to track" said Kid Flash.

_Computress's Room_

Computress's room consisted of a bed, an empty wardrobe, a metal desk and several pieces of scientific equipment. On the metal desk was a piece of metal that Computress had managed to get off of one of the Zartharbots.

"Well we've done about every sciency mumbo-jumbo test in the world on this thing and got nothing" complained Lightning, "well we still need to see how it reacts to different electromagnetic frequencies" said Computress. She then grabbed Lightning's hand, but Lightning pulled away, "what are you doing?" asked lightning. "If we combine our powers we can create an electromagnetic field around the metal, and alter the fields electromagnetic frequency as we see fit" said Computress. "Fine" said Lightning, holding out his hand, which Computress grabbed.

Computress's eyes glowed with white energy; Lightning fired a bolt of electricity from his free hand at the piece of metal. The bolt instead of hitting the metal, it flew around the metal in a circle before forming a blue forcefield around it.

_Unknown Place_

Superboy slowly opened his eyes, he felt tired, dizzy, woozy and he had a migraine, something was definitely wrong. Superboy then realized he was lying, strapped, on a metal table, that instead of facing upwards it was facing forwards. He also noticed patches on his hands, which were connected to several wires. He looked around to see where he was and saw that he was not only inside a warehouse but also inside a circle; everything outside of the circle was green. And then he realized why he felt so weak, he was in a Kryptonite forcefield.

Superboy saw that the wires connected to the patches on his hands, was connected to a dome outside the forcefield, there was two sets of wires connected to the other side of the dome. One set of wires were connected to a large set of computers, the other set was connected to Zarthargor Maximus, who was lying on a similar table to Superboy.

"Ah so your awake" said Zarthargor, noticing Superboy. "I am Zarthargor Maximus; I have travelled galaxies to find a Kryptonian". "What do you want with me?" asked Superboy, "simple I want your powers". "How are you gonna get them" asked Superboy, suddenly he heard a noise and looked up to see Zarthar-Gizmo standing on top of the forcefield with his spider legs.

"I'll show you how, you little snot-rag" said Zarthar-Gizmo, in a mechanical like voice, his eyes flashed green and the dome in the middle of the warehouse open to reveal a large glowing red rock. "That's red Kryptonite" said Superboy, in surprise, "Yes, this rock can have numerous different effects on Kryptonians, but Gizmo has managed to build a device to harness its power to transfer your tactile telekinesis into me, and then nothing will stand in my way of universal domination" said Zarthargor Maximus, before letting out an evil laugh.

_Titans South Tower_

Lightning and Computress came back into the main room of the Titans South Tower. "Where'd you get those pieces of metal" asked Kid Flash, noticing the two large pieces of metal Computress was carrying. "It was originally the piece of metal I got off of one of the robots we fought" answered Computress, "when me and Lightning combined our powers to create an electromagnetic field around the metal, we discovered that by changing its frequency we found that metals molecules not only expanded but it multiplied" said Computress. "And look at this" said Lightning, snatching one of the pieces of metal off of Computress and passed it to Jinx, on the metal was a small black stylized G with a green outline.

"Gizmo" said both Jinx and Kid Flash, simultaneously. "So Gizmo's working for the robots that capture Superboy" said Thunder. "So now what" asked Lightning, "I was thinking of building a device that could lock onto Kon-El's tactile telekinesis" said Computress. "We already thought of that, he's probably near Kryptonite so his telekinesis would be too weak too track" said Jinx.

"Yes but only on his end", Computress upon seeing the confused look on the others continued to explain, "Some scientists theorize that some people gain a telepathic link with those they interact with". Computress then turned to Jinx and Kid Flash, "and since you two have both interacted with him the most". "You want to use us..." said Jinx, "to telekinetically link with Superboy, so we can find out where he's being kept" finished Kid Flash.

_The warehouse_

Zarthar-Gizmo type at the numerous computers, and the Red Kryptonite began to glow and the wires connected to Superboy and Zarthargor Maximus began to send off red sparks.

_Titans South Tower_

Kid Flash and Jinx were now both wearing silver metal helmets that covered most of their heads, but revealed both their eyes and mouths; on the back of the helmets were some wires that were connected to the computers which Computress was typing at.

"O.K we should have telekinetic link in 5" said Computress.

_The warehouse_

"4" counted Zarthar-Gizmo.

_Titans South Tower_

"3" counted Computress.

_The warehouse_

"2" counted Zarthar-Gizmo.

_Titans South Tower_

"1" counted Computress.

_The warehouse_

Red electricity shot through the wires from the Red Kryptonite into both Zarthargor Maximus and Superboy. Superboy immediately screamed out in pain.

_Titans South Tower_

Both Kid Flash and Jinx's eyes glowed with purple energy before the helmets they were wearing exploded. "I know where Conner is" said both Jinx and Kid Flash before they flew/ran out of the tower, Lightning super-sped after them, while Computress and Thunder followed on Computress's flying C.D.

_The warehouse_

Superboy screamed out in pain as Red Kryptonite energy flowed through his body, whilst Zarthargor laughed out as Superboy's powers were transferred into his body.

Suddenly the ceiling exploded as the Titans South arrived. Lightning sent a blast of at Zarthargor sending him flying, interrupting the power transfer. Suddenly Zarthar-Gizmo leapt down from what remained of the ceiling and landed in front of the Titans, "looks like someone had an extreme make-over" said Jinx, "a very extreme make-over". Zarthargor Maximus stood up from where he had been thrown, his eyed glowing with tactile telekinetic energy. "Think you and me can take on your old schoolmate" said Computress, "You bet" replied Jinx, as the two of them separated from the rest of the Titans South. Kid Flash had already gone to free Superboy.

Thunder clapped his hand together sending several sonic booms towards Zarthargor, but all that did was cause minor ripples of telekinetic energy, whilst Lightning shot bolts of electricity from his hands but they had no effect.

Jinx and Computress where blocked by two giant C.D shields, as Zarthar-Gizmo shot green-energy blasts, from two guns that had come out of his back-pack, at them. "You shouldn't have left the H.I.V.E" said Gizmo, mockingly. Jinx's eyes suddenly glowed with a pink energy that flowed through her body; she stepped out from behind the CDs. The energy blasts Gizmo was sending were being absorbed by the pink energy and she created a pink magical energy whip, Jinx twirled the whip before flinging it at Gizmo. The whip began to wrap around Gizmo before transforming into four energy blades that cut Zarthar-Gizmo's spider legs apart.

Computress flew into Zarthar-Gizmo's head possessing him; he began to send off sparks before the metal melted off of him, revealing Gizmo who collapsed unconscious. "And you shouldn't have stayed" said Jinx with a smirk.

Thunder and Lightning were just barely managing to keep Zarthargor at bay, Lightning flinging electrical energy at him, whilst also shooting off electric blasts, Thunder clapped his fists together creating large sonic booms or slamming the ground with his fist creating one huge sonic burst. Zarthargor was about to send his fist straight into Lightning's head, or he would have had Lightning not super-sped away. "Hey Thunder ready to try our Super-Sonic-Storm-Slammer" asked Lightning, "you bet" said Thunder. Lightning immediately ran right past Zarthargor and then suddenly shot right back towards Thunder; Thunder immediately clapped his hand together creating a sonic blast just as Lightning spun around. Lightning was then propelled towards Zarthargor Maximus, before he stopped just in front of him, sending a huge burst of electrical energy from his body at Zarthargor Maximus.

Kid Flash stood in front of the Kryptonite force-field and vibrated through it, he then began to vibrate his right fist and punched the metal strap causing it to explode. Superboy almost collapsed on to the floor, but Kid Flash caught him, letting the weakened Superboy lean on him for support. "Come on Kon, we're getting out here" said Kid Flash, "can't the Kryptonite" said the barely, conscious Superboy. "Not a problem" said Kid Flash, vibrating both his and Superboy's molecules as the two of them began to phase through the forcefield. As they phased through the Kryptonite forcefield, the forcefields molecules began to vibrate changing from green to blue.

Superboy's eyes suddenly became stronger, as new energy mingled with his remaining tactile telekinetic energy, flowed through his body. "Thanks for the blue Kryptonite pick me up" said Superboy.

Suddenly both Superboy and Kid Flash, along with Jinx, Computress, Thunder and Lightning were thrown back against the walls by a large burst of tactile telekinetic energy. The 6 teens looked to see Zarthargor Maximus, hovering above the ground, his eyes surging with tactile telekinetic energy. Zarthargor's chest began to melt into a liquid form; Zarthargor reached into his chest and pulled out some of the liquid metal. The liquid metal split up and began to grow into several Zartharbots each own like Zarthargor had eyes flowing with tactile telekinetic energy.

"Great how are we meant to stop them" asked Jinx. Superboy immediately looked at the huge chunk of red Kryptonite, "think you can change solid Kryptonite" said Superboy to Kid Flash, "Oh yeah" said Kid Flash realizing what Superboy meant. "Computress I need you to overload the computers" said Superboy, "the rest of us will handle the robots".

"Titans South Go!" shouted Superboy, as the 6 teens split up.

Computress leapt up into the air, flying into the computers. Kid Flash ran over to the red Kryptonite and began to vibrate its molecular structure.

Meanwhile high in the air Superboy fired heat vision at Zarthargor, before he was blasted into the wall by a huge burst of tactile telekinetic energy. Superboy quickly super-sped away, just before Zarthargor Maximus landed a super-powerful punch on the spot where he had been.

Several Zartharbots fired a wave of tactile telekinetic energy at the 3 remaining teens, Jinx's eyes glowed with pink magical energy and a pink forcefield of pure good luck appeared around the teens. When the forcefield disappeared, Jinx fired of a huge blade of bad luck. Thunder then clapped his hands together creating a huge burst of sonic energy breaking down the Zartharbots molecular structure. As the Zartharbots began to reform, Lightning's hand glowed with electricity; Lightning then slammed his hand into the ground. Electricity travelled from the ground to the walls electrocuting the Zartharbots.

Whilst the four teens battled, sparks were flying from the computers and some had small explosions.

Computress flew out of the computer, "We have to go the computers are about to overload" said Computress before grabbing Thunder and flying out of the warehouse. Lightning immediately speeding after them, followed by Jinx who had grabbed Gizmo as she flew.

Superboy fired one final burst of tactile telekinetic energy at Zarthargor, before turning to Kid Flash, who was still vibrating the molecules in the red Kryptonite. "Go I'll catch up" shouted Kid Flash. Superboy then flew out of the warehouse.

Just as Zarthargor Maximus and the Zartharbots began to reform, Kid Flash succeeded in changing the red Kryptonite into green Kryptonite and the computers finally overloaded.

_Hill One mile away from the Warehouse_

The Titans South plus the unconscious Gizmo stood on a hill one mile away from the Warehouse and watched a green explosion go off in the distance.

Suddenly Kid Flash appeared in front of the group of super-teens, "well I made it" said Kid Flash. A tiny piece of red Kryptonite fell out of Kid Flash's hair and landed on Superboy's boot.

Superboy's hair blew upwards and his eyes glowed a fiery red as the tactile telekinesis that had been taken from him, returned to him.

"I've decided to join you guys, if you will accept me" said Superboy, "only if you will be our new leader" said Computress. "I second that" said Kid Flash, "I third that" said Jinx, "Same" said Thunder, "Ditto" said Lightning.

_The next day at the Titans South Tower_

Jinx, Thunder and Lightning all sat on top of the Titans South Tower, watching the three teens at the bottom of the tower. Superboy having joined the Titans South now wore a yellow belt with a yellow, circular belt buckle with a black ring inside it _(AN1)_. Both Superboy and Kid Flash looked like they were preparing for a race. "On your marks" said Lightning…. "get set"……"and…….Go!" shouted Lightning firing a bolt of lightning into the sky.

Both Superboy and Kid Flash, super-sped off after the lightning bolt and over the horizon.

_Authors Notes:_

Well this is the end of Just Super, but don't worry there will be more adventures from the Titans South, as soon as I get some ideas.

1. In case you couldn't tell Superboy's belt buckle is meant to be the same kind of belt buckle as the ones Robin and Beastboy have.__


End file.
